Don't Hide
by Nicky9doors
Summary: "If one cannot see the true beauty that is your skin, then I must say something is wrong with them. Never see this as a curse, Raven." A short little one-shot outside with Mystique and Magneto


_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, just a quick little oneshot I wrote. I admit that there is no real plot in this, but I guess that is what oneshots are for! Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

The birds were chirping, but it wasn't the pretty kind. It was the annoying, same tuned sound over and over again.

Raven fell back onto the grass in the gardens and groaned.

All she wanted to do was to get away from the people inside the manor and think. Banshee was practicing his singing while Havok graded him. The score consisted of "cringe-worthy" to "kill me". Meanwhile Hank was starting to get on her nerves a little, due to his constant badgering. Raven liked Hank but he wasn't who she thought he was. Although they were both mutants, she didn't feel comfortable after the day they nearly kissed. Especially when Erik appeared and made her blush with his comment about her. She just wanted to feel comfortable in her own skin, and yet the world would never accept her as she is.

Raven rolled over, her face now in the grass. Her blond hair shielded her face from any sunlight shining through.

"I have to admit, your position does not look very comfortable, Raven." A voice appeared above her head.

It was Erik.

"You'd be surprised" she gave one chuckle, but then reprimanded herself for sounding so stupid.

She rolled over, and there he was. She had to squint to see him because the sun was shining right in her face.

"Do you mind?" he gestured to the ground.

"Not at all" She rested on her elbows and stretched out her legs in front of her as he gracefully sat down beside her assuming the same pose that she was in.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, each lost in their own thoughts when Raven finally said:

"I've come to this spot every since I was a little girl, when Charles found me in his kitchen. It's far enough away from the mansion that I feel like I'm free, but not far enough to actually go out on my own. See, that's the thing. I've never really done much in my life. Never been 'independent', never even gone out on a date because Charles always thought that something would go wrong. I'm still learning how to control my gift, if you could even call it that. Sometimes I see it as a curse. I mean, who wants to be blue? All I've ever wanted is to experience what everyone else has or will do but I can't." she paused.

"Because of this" She changed her skin, a ripple of blue marring the colour of her milky white.

"This."

Raven closed her yellow eyes and set her head down on the soft grass, finally realizing that she had just ranted to Erik. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up.

He was staring at her, never blinking.

"Raven, you are…stunning. If one cannot see the true beauty that is your skin, then I must say that something is wrong with them. Never see this-" he lightly ran his fingers over her textured skin. "as a curse. You are unique, special, whatever you would like to call it. Don't hide."

Raven sat up and looked into his eyes. The bright blueness stared into her own.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before. Maybe in my other skin, but never me."

She felt slight tears come to her eyes, and hid her head to quickly swipe them away.

"Don't" Erik pleaded and touched her face to turn it back to him. "Don't turn away. What did I just say? Don't hide." He inched towards her and softly pressed his lips against hers. A gentle and chaste kiss. One that meant comfort and reassurance.

But then he moved his lips and Raven shifted to slowly wrap her arms around his neck. The heat was almost too much to take, the sun beating down on their backs, the warmth of Erik's lips. He gripped her hips and pulled her into his lap.

They paused to breathe.

"Erik" she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Was that bad?"

"No, that was…very good." He touched a piece of her red hair and sighed. "Perfection."

Raven would have blushed if she could have.

"Erik, where is Charles?

"That, is a good question. What has our mind reader been up to lately?"

_Nothing that you need to know about my fellow mutants_

Erik and Raven glanced at each other and stood up quickly.

"Charles! That was not funny. You sound like a pervert! I thought you would never read my thoughts!"

_I didn't, I read those of a man standing next to you_.

Erik glanced at her and looked away.

_I didn't even need to read your thoughts to know what was happening, his was broadcasting loud enough! _

"Charles, we need to talk later" Erik muttered.

"Charles, go away. Go talk to Hank or somebody else" Raven sighed.

They paused, waiting for a response and received none.

"I think he's done messing with our heads" she laughed and looked back to him. He looked very handsome in the sunlight, His sleek hair and blue eyes shining, and his lean figure standing confidently. He was staring at her.

He began his suggestion, "Remember, Raven. Don't hide", and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
